Azul
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Rin supo que significaría algo en su vida, cuando pudiera encontrarlo. Pero era importante fijarse en los matices. One-Shot, Shonen Ai, Rintori.


Holaa! Bien, este es mi primer fic de Free y estoy algo nerviosa. Tengo otras (muchas) ideas, pero hoy me dieron ganas de escribir esta y aunque tenga que levantarme dentro de 4 horas para ir a una clase, no me arrepiento de nada. Es Rintori porque adoro esta pareja, y sigo con los comentarios al final. Espero les guste!

* * *

One Shot, Rintori, "Azul"

* * *

El primer recuerdo que tenía de su infancia, era el rostro sonriente de su madre, y un trozo de transparente cielo de fondo. No sabía qué edad tendría en el recuerdo, pero calculaba que aún no caminaría, pues estaba sostenido en sus brazos. Lo que más resaltaba en su recuerdo, más incluso que la sonrisa luminosa de su madre, era el cielo. El deslumbrante azul del cielo.

Nunca había reparado en lo mucho que le gustaba. Cuando salía a jugar con Gou al parque, luego de corretear por todos lados, se dejaba caer de espaldas en el pasto y se perdía mirando el cielo, apartando las nubes con la mirada para llenarse los ojos de ese azul efímero, increíble, que, como luego supo en sus clases de ciencias, no era más que el resultado de la refracción de la luz en capas y capas de atmósfera. Y, cuando lo supo, no pudo más que preguntarse ¿Por qué azul? Pudiendo ser cualquier color. En aquel entonces, se fabricó su propia respuesta, deduciendo que era por ser el color con más tonalidades, y más expresivo. Pero sentía, en el fondo, que esa respuesta no era suficiente. Que el azul era una señal, un indicio de algo importante en su vida. Y que algún día, quizá dentro de muchos años, comprendería el porqué.

La primera vez que vio una piscina, le sorprendió el fondo colorido del cemento, de un tono amarillo pastel, y que la transparencia del agua definía perfectamente. Acostumbrado al reflejo del cielo en los estanques, Rin tuvo que mirarla varias veces, y tocarla con la punta de los dedos, antes de decidirse a entrar. Pero, en cuanto se atrevió a sumergirse, el azul volvió a él. Abrió los ojos bajo el agua, y pudo ver todo bajo el filtro celeste, y el cielo repetido mil veces en las ondas que se formaban al mover sus brazos. Entonces sonrió, y se quedó dentro del agua hasta que sus padres lo obligaron a salir, debido al frío de la tarde.

Fue entonces que comenzó su gusto por la natación. El azul del cielo, que no podía alcanzar, aparecía ahora reflejado en el agua, en la que podía sumergirse, flotar, y mezclarse con ella. Solía pasar horas, solo en la piscina, flotando de espaldas, y admirando el cielo que parecía acercarse a él, hasta unirse con la superficie del agua, hasta que todo lo que lo rodeaba era azul. Era una sensación agradable, cálida. Lo hacía sentirse completo.

Cuando conoció a Haru, lo primero que notó de él fueron sus ojos, de un profundo y penetrante azul. Hubo algo más ahí, pero esa fue la principal razón por la que Rin, no podía negárselo a sí mismo, tuvo un inesperado e inmediato _crush_. A eso se sumó luego la obsesión de Haru con el agua (su agua, su azul alcanzable), y la belleza de su nado, que le demostró a Rin las infinitas posibilidades de ese medio que él ni siquiera había explorado del todo. Su personalidad desinteresada, y esos ojos azules que parecían querer tragarlo, tuvieron a Rin siguiendo sus pasos durante todo el tiempo que pudo, haciendo hasta lo imposible por llamar su atención, por obtener una mirada, un resplandor de interés en esos pozos oscuros, siempre opacos cuando se alejaban del agua.

Rin quiso ser más, quiso ganar el azul por sí mismo, para traerlo triunfante en el puño y posarlo ante esos ojos, para ver en ellos admiración, calidez, para conseguir que lo miraran de la misma forma en que él los veía. Y se fue a tratar de lograrlo, llevándose el recuerdo del desafío en esa mirada azul, para darse fuerzas.

Pero cuando volvió, creyendo que lo había conseguido, la decepción lo golpeó de frente, junto con la mirada triste de esos ojos azules que había querido impresionar. Una tristeza que Rin confundió con lástima, y que hirió su orgullo más de lo que podía soportar.

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse, Rin había construido una muralla para ocultarse tras ella, y el filtro azul de su mundo se había vuelto rojizo en su ansia por conseguir un objetivo que, ni él lo sabía, no era lo que en verdad deseaba. Volvió a enfrentarse al azul que quería impresionar, pero ahora con las ansias de dominio que le imprimía su orgullo herido. Y, una y otra vez, luchó para doblegarlo.

Fue una batalla sin tregua, en la que Rin, sin saberlo, compitió consigo mismo. La mirada de Haru lo seguía, ahora sí, pero llena de un brillo inesperado, triste, desesperanzado y culpable. Y esos sentimientos que le habían sido ocultados, y que ahora se ofrecían a él, casi obligándolo a verlos, no hacían más que aumentar su rabia. Los ojos de Haru eran dos pozos en los que él nunca podría nadar, y eso lo frustraba.

Entrenando siempre sólo para ganar, Rin se olvidó de mirar al cielo mientras nadaba.

Desde el borde de su burbuja azul, una intensa mirada celeste lo seguía.

Cuando, al fin, Rin pudo ver la realidad, el azul se desbordó por sus ojos. Las cosas que no había comprendido, lo que había deseado tanto, estaba ahí, ahora, frente a sus ojos. Los ojos azules brillaban sonriéndole y su mundo era, de nuevo, azul. De un luminoso azul como el cielo de un día soleado después de la lluvia, haciendo que todo el sufrimiento anterior pareciera un mal sueño. Rin, por fin en paz consigo mismo luego de mucho tiempo, volvió a levantar la vista.

Ahora, mucho tiempo después, puede rememorar esos momentos con una sonrisa, valorando lo aprendido. Sus ojos perdidos en los recuerdos vuelven de pronto a la paleta de colores dispuesta frente a él, y, sin dudarlo un segundo más, elige su color.

Cargando un bote de pintura en cada mano, camina las pocas cuadras que lo distancian de su hogar, tarareando en voz baja una canción, dejándose envolver por el dulce aire de una mañana de domingo. Apresurándose cuando llega, sube los escalones de dos en dos y se planta frente a una puerta que golpea con los nudillos. Segundos después, la puerta se abre, y unos transparentes ojos de un prístino color azul celeste le dan la bienvenida.

Al final, no demoró tanto como había pensado cuando niño. Después de volver en sí mismo, Rin se enfrentó, por fin, a los ojos azules que tanto había deseado, y de pronto, no comprendió porqué los había deseado tanto. Todas las máscaras habían caído, y los pozos que antes le parecieran misteriosos eran ahora claros como el agua de su primera piscina, y, tras ellos, Rin no vio más que a Haru, tal como siempre había sido. Y eso no era ni bueno ni malo, sino tan solo… era. Rin comprendió que no era ése el azul que buscaba.

Pero, un poco más allá, en el lugar en donde había vivido todo ese tiempo sin fijarse en su entorno, sin prestar atención a nada que no fueran sus ansias, lo esperaban un par de ojos claros. Un par de ojos que lo habían seguido todo aquel tiempo, silenciosos, sin pedir ni esperar nada de él, solo alentándolo a lo lejos. Un par de ojos que se habían empañado incontables veces, por su culpa, pero que él no había visto hasta ese momento en que, ya desengañado de todo, decidió levantar la vista y enfrentarlos, y rogar un perdón, también silencioso, con apenas un par de torpes palabras.

Nunca entendería que era lo que Ai veía en él, con esos ojos celestes que, más que mirarlo, parecía que lo traspasaran. Pero, lo que si tenía claro, era que él, en ese momento, en esa mirada que lo perdonó sonriéndole, como si no hubiese hecho más que una simple travesura, encontró, de pronto y sin esperarlo, el azul que buscaba. El azul que sería su guía, el que había perdido en el camino y ahora reencontraba, de pronto, en donde menos lo había buscado. Y casi quería golpearse cuando pensaba en todas las señales que no vio, o que dejó pasar, y experimentaba un súbito terror cuando pensaba que pudo haberlo perdido, torpemente, sin saber que lo tenía.

Pero Ai seguía ahí. Aún después de todos sus desaires, de todos sus tropiezos y sus gritos, Ai estaba junto a él, sonriéndole bajo sus ojos claros, tan diferentes de aquellos pozos que lo confundieron alguna vez. Ai estaba ahí, tras la puerta, esperándolo para comenzar juntos de nuevo, desde el principio. Y esta vez, sin fantasías tontas de por medio.

Rin lo siguió hacia el interior, hasta un cuarto de paredes blancas y piso empapelado, y recibió la brocha que le tendió el menor. Sonriendo de lado, dirigió sus manos a la tapa de uno de los botes, fijando su mirada en Ai, justo en el momento en que lo abría, mostrando un precioso color azul celeste, casi turquesa. Los ojos de su compañero se abrieron enormes, casi como si quisieran demostrar el parecido en el color, mientras iban a encontrarse con los suyos.

Rin, sonriendo, genuinamente feliz, se inclinó por sobre los botes para coger el rostro de Ai con una mano y estamparle un dulce beso en los labios. Al separarse, riendo nervioso, el menor hundió la brocha en la pintura y tomó la mano de Rin para comenzar.

Después de todo, y por mucho que le gustara nadar, era ahí, en el cielo, en donde estaba su azul.

* * *

Bien, sé que no debería decirlo porque es mi propio fic, pero adoré como quedó. Por lo menos ahora, quizá sea el sueño y mañana venga a leerlo y me encuentre con una bazofia xD La verdad es que, como a muchas, Nitori no me convenció del todo en el animé, pero luego con los pocos fics que leí (hace falta más de esta pareja!) y las imágenes y los FrFr, me di cuenta de que en verdad, es un adorable uke rogando por ser violado amado. Y la forma en que se entrega por completo a su senpai… es como para derretirse, yo no sé cómo Rin no se le ha lanzado encima aún (Esperemos que lo haga en esta temporada!).

La idea del fic surgió en el retardado momento en que me di cuenta de que ambos, Haru y Ai, tenían los ojos azules, pero de tonos bastantes diferentes (yo prefiero el de Ai :3). De ahí surgió la comparación y… en fin, ha quedado bastante cursi, pero quería publicar algo tierno de esta parejita antes del fic dramático que tengo en mente. Ojalá lo haya logrado.

Al menos, espero de corazón que les guste aunque sea un poquito, y que me dejen un par de reviews. Nos estamos leyendo! Bye-kyu!


End file.
